That's life
by NinaK.05
Summary: What if Johanna had died in a totally different way, when Kate was younger and her life changed completely? New home, new school, new friends... And then she meets Rick Rodgers, future writer, who decides to help and intends on solving the mystery behind the sadness in her eyes. A/U!
1. Crashing and Abandoning

**A/N - This chapter is based on a true story. I only own the characters you guys don't recognize. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nina K.**

* * *

**Crashing and Abandoning**

"Benjamin James Beckett, put your seatbelt on!" Johanna yelled while trying to focus on the road. She had been planing that trip for a long, long time. She was finally taking her kids to a cabin by the lake, which her husband had rented for them to spend Christmas in. _'Jim will meet us there tomorrow...'_ she thought sighing as she watched her son pouting on the back-seat.

"Ben, just do what mom said. It's for your own safety."

"No, Katie. No!"

"Then Santa won't bring you a present this Christmas. He never brings them to those who pout and are naughty." Katie threatened, turning around on her seat to look at him.

He struggled, but managed to tie himself up. She couldn't help but smile. Then, she heard screams, other than a loud crash, before everything went black.

* * *

The lights hurt her eyes when she opened them briefly. The room she was in was too bright. 'Why does everything hurt?' she thought. Someone squeezed her hand slightly and she blinked desperately, before managing to open her eyes and look at whoever that person was.

"Daddy." she whispered, watching as the man by her side let a couple of tears slide down his face. "Where am I, daddy? Where's mom?"

The man didn't answer, just squeezed harder. He shouldn't cry in front of her, but he just couldn't stop himself. He stood up and left the bright white room. It gave enough time for Katie to analyze it. There wasn't much. A window, a couch, the bed she was laying on, a couple of doors... But what called her attention was the beeping sound coming from the heart monitor. _'I'm in the hospital.'_

A nurse came in after knocking loudly on the door. She had a sweet sympathetic smile on her face. She checked the monitors and the wires that attached them to me. "It's good to see that you're finally up, honey." she said, while checking if my pupiles were responsive. "I'm Karen McKenzie and I'll be your nurse during the day. Nurse Hamilton will take over the night shift."

Kate didn't really care. She wanted to know exactly what happened, and if her dad wasn't going to tell her, whatever. She'd hear it from the nurse, instead. "What happened? Where's my mom? Where's Ben?"

"Your father didn't tell you?" Kate rolled her eyes at such a stupid question. If she was asking her, obviously he hadn't told her anything. "Humm... you were involved in a car crash. You have three fractured ribs, a broken arm, a concusion and a parted lip. Pretty banged up, I know, but you'll be okay. You should heal soon. You were very lucky."

That explained the pain on her chest and on the back of her head. She didn't care much about the arm though. It wasn't the one she wrote with and it wasn't hurting at all. "Okay, but what about the others?"

The nurse backed away a bit. Worry slowly spreading over her face as she whispered. "They didn't make it".

* * *

Kate didn't go to the funeral, she was stuck in that hospital. Her father barely visiting her since the day she was told about her mother's and brother's deaths. On the day he went to pick her up, he delivered more bad news.

They didn't talk at all during the long drive home. When it pulled over and she got out, she saw suitcases on the stairs leading to the porch. "What's going on, dad?" she asked.

"These are your clothes, Katie. There are a few boxes upstairs for you to pack whatever you want to take with you. I'm sending you to New York, to live with your grandparents. The suitcases are going with you, I'll send the boxes later." he said, looking down at his feet.

"W-W-WHAT?" she yelled. "WHY, Daddy? I wanna stay with you, please don't do that!" Kate was crying and so was her father, but he was still looking down at his feet."Answer me!"

"I can't stand to look at you anymore, Katie! You remind me too much of her! I need you to go, it will be better for both of us, I promise, but I need you to do it. For me, please."

"Okay" she whispered, still surprised, before rushing to her bedroom and choosing what she'd take from home.

* * *

The flight was long, but she didn't care. She was going to meet two people she had never even heard about. Her mother had never talked about them. They had been mentioned, yes, but Katie had never heard any stories.

After they had landed and Kate had picked up her baggage, she looked for someone holding a sheet of paper with her name on it. It took her a while, but she managed to find a couple with it. A tall gray-haired man with a huge smile on his face and a blonde woman, with a frown. I smiled back to, who I figured, was my grandfather.

He looked at a cell-phone, then at me, than back at the cell-phone, and his smiled went wider. He elbowed the lady next to him. "That's our Katie." she heard him say, before been pulled in a tight hug and welcomed to the city.

**Hope you enjoyed this! For those who are reading the other stories, I will update soon. I won't let them fall behind! I'll be working on new chapters for this one and hope to be able to update again this week. Please, let me know what you think!**

**Nina K.**


	2. New Home & New Neighboor

**New home & New Neighboor**

The ride through the city was long. Not because of the distance, just because of the well-known New York City traffic. Kate didn't talk. She just stared out the cab window. She noticed by the corner of her eye that, from time to time, her grandfather would turn on the front seat to take a look at her. Her grandmother didn't do much other than ask if she was hungry. She was actually, but declined the offer to eat anything.

The cab driver pulled over in front of a tall building. Her grandfather offered to take her suitcases up, but she could handle them alone. She thanked him and followed them to the lobby. Then to the elevator. Then to the apartment door. The way there was a blur. Her grandfather led the way through the loft to her new room. It was slightly big, with bright white walls. It had a bed, a nightstand, bookshelves and a wardrobe. "I, hum, I didn't know how you'd like it, so I left it like this. Feel free to decorate it, sweetie. I'll leave you alone for a moment. Make yourself comfortable."

He shut the door behind him as he left, allowing Kate to finally breathe properly and let the tears slide down her cheeks. It took her a while to compose herself after that, but she had to unpack. She carefully stored her clothes in the wardrobe and placed some of the framed pictures on the top shelf. The ones from the happiest moments._ 'It will look better once I have all my things here'_ she thought

She left the new bedroom, not really caring about the furniture or the colour of the paint on the walls, and went the 1st floor, where her grandmother was cooking dinner, while her grandfather watched a baseball match on TV. She sat down on one of the island stools and watched her grandmother cooking. She remembered how her mother would let her choose what they'd eat on Sunday brunch. She'd have the choice between pancakes, omelets, waffles...

"Do you want anything, Katherine?" her grandmother asked harshly, bringing her back from her thoughts. "If not, go sit by Phillip and watch the game. Dinner's not ready, anyway."

"Sorry." she whispered, surprised for the older woman's tone, as she went and sat down by the man.

"Hey, Kitty-Kat, came to watch the game with Papa, huh?"

"I guess so, yeah."

He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. She was taken aback but surrended and hugged him back. She wasn't the emotional type, but she needed that. She let herself cry as he stroke her hair. She had finally stopped crying and sobbing when her grandmother said dinner was ready.

"I'm sorry I soaked your shirt." she whispered to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I just want you to be okay."

* * *

During dinner, her grandmother was up for some talking. According to Phillip, that wasn't normal.

"Katherine, Phillip and I enrolled you in a school, not far away from here. You'll start tomorrow. I...We have bought everything that's necessary for you to have a great year, so we're only expecting _some effort_ from you. I'll place the backpack with the material in your bedroom later tonight. Our neighboor's son goes to the same school, so he'll walk you there."she stopped for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "Oh, yes. And the principal said that you need to stop by her office to get your schedule."

School? What was she talking about? Neighboor? It was too much information for Kate. It'd would take a while to absorb all of that and she knew, so she just nodded and kept eating the lasagna her grandmother had made. When she finished, she went back to her bedroom, put her PJ's on and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next day, when Kate woke up, there was no one home. There was a note on her nightstand._'Kitty-Kat, grandma and I had to go to work and didn't want to wake you up. Breakfast is ready downstairs. Have a great first day! Rick will be there to pick you up at 7:30. Love, Papa'_

She changed her PJ's to a light blue T-shirt with a 'Don't bug me' message, jeans and all-stars, combed her hair, picked up the backpack her grandmother left in her room as she had said so and went downstairs. Not to eat, though. She wasn't hungry at all. Just to wait. As soon as the kitchen clock reached 7:30, she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened it, she found herself standing in front of a tall blue-eyed young man, who had a huge grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "You must be Rick."

"Yeah. My mother said that I had to pick up someone in this apartment. Is that 'someone' you?"

"Yes, that's me." she answered shyly._ 'God, his eyes are beautiful' _she thought.

"And do you have a name, Miss 'It's my 1st day at school'?" he sounded a bit rude and regreted saying it, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'm Kate, Kate Beckett. It's nice to meet you."

"My pleasure Kate." he said, as she closed the door behind her_ 'Why does she have such sad eyes? They're so_ beautiful,though.' he thought. "Let me tell you about our school..."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I want to know your thoughts! Please, review or send PM's. i'll try to get back at you! **

**XOXO**

**Nina K.**


	3. Bitchy Evil Queen

**Bitchy Evil Queen **

Rick talked excitedly about Darian's, the school, on the whole way there. It wasn't far, compared to the one Kate went to before, just a couple of blocks, but it felt like an eternity to her. She hated first days, specially in the middle of the semester.

Kate's schedule matched most of Rick's. They'd have English, Maths, History, Physical Education and Literature together. he seemed to enjoy that, but she didn't. He talked too much and she wasn't in the mood to make new friends. All she wanted was to be on her own during that period of grief, as to be able to handle her emotions.

Her first class was Literature. Pros - she loved the subject and Rick had said the teacher was great; Cons - Rick was in it. Rick told her what room it was and stayed behind to grab his books from the locker.

As she entered the classroom, she noticed the other students staring at her, probably wondering who was the intruder. She tensed up, took a seat on the back of the room and started to scribble something on one of her new notebooks. On her previous school, she'd make sure the newbies felt comfortable, but here, they didn't seem to feel the same way.

Mrs. Diacovo, the literature teacher, came in with Rick by her side, both of them smiling, engaged in an interesting conversation. She looked kind of crazy, with a messy blonde bun and huge round glasses. 'What an ass-kisser' Kate thought and continued to draw on her notebook.

The lessons finally started, Mrs Diacovo wrote some stuff down on the board about 'Persuarder' by Lee Child, the book the class had been reading. But when she turned around to explain to the class, and Kate lifted her head from the notebook in front of her to pay attention to the teacher, Mrs. Diacovo saw her. Not only saw her, but stopped the whole speech she was giving about the book and stepped in front of her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you new?" Kate nodded. "Do we all know what this means?" the class went from quite to wild, as all the students started clapping their hands and saying in unison 'Interview!Interview!Interview!'

They were so noisy that the room sounded like the bleachers of a baseball game. What the heck was an interview? Were we going to watch one? What did it have to do with Kate being a newbie?

Kate looked,desperate, at Rick, who was sitting across of me. He was the only one not excited about that. He mouthed to her "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about that...", then, the teacher, who Kate definetely ruled out as crazy, grabbed her by the arm and only let go when she was close to the board, standing in front of everyone.

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked, only loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Darling, today you have no right to ask anything. _You will only answer_." and to the class, she said. "So... Who's going to be the first?"

Only when Kate saw a bunch of hands in the air, as if needing permission to say something, she understood. She was going to be interviewed.

* * *

"Katherine Elizabeth Beckett, am I right?"

The crazy teacher signaled for her to sit, as she read the students list. Kate sighed, knowing what she was put up to and nodded.

"I'm Gloria." she put out a hand for Kate to shake, so she did. "I'll be your Literature teacher for the next semester. Do you like Literature?" Kate nodded."Good, good... Well this interview is a solidarity I pay for new students, because I know exactly how you feel. So, I give 15 minutes of my class for your new classmates to know better what you like or your opinion about something. If your interests match, then it's easier for them to come around and find a topic for a conversation."

Oh, finally some sense in all of that. Kate thought it was interesting, but at the same time, she didn't want to expose herself that much.

"Are you ready to start?" Kate shrugged. 'I don't have much of a choice, do I?' "Any doubts?" she shook her head. "Great, then. Let the game begin!" she said, excitedly. The evil look on her face scared Kate a bit.

Gloria pointed to a girl in the second row, who were glasses. "Katherine, I'm Andy. I'd like to know..What happened to your arm?"

She knew that would be the first question. How would she explain to the girl that a damn truck, whose driver was drunk had crashed again her mother's car and the airbag had smashed her arm?

"Car crash" she answered quietly and the girl's mouth opened in a small 'o', so did the others. The next question came from a blonde girl in the front row.

"I'm Caroline. Do you have any nicknames?"

"My friends call me either Kate, Becks or K-Becks. But they call me Kate more often."

A dark-skinned girl, with long black hair was next. She introduced herself as Lanie and asked what she liked to do on her free time.

"Well, I like to talk to my friends, have chocolate sundae on Mc Donald's, play the guitar, watch tv series, but I absolutely love reading!"

"Only a few more questions, guys. The period is almost over." the teacher called out.

A boy in the back asked "You're tall... Do you practice any sports?"

"I used to practice karate and kick-boxing." the boy looked at her in awe, and she couldn't help but notice that he had braces on and freckles on his face. She smiled.

Everyone started to talk, all at the same time. Was it really that cool that she knew how to fight? She rolled her eyes at them.

"Hey, probie? Why do you sound so frigid when you're talking? Did anyone die in that crash of yours or something?" Kate turned her head towards the voice, not believing her own ears. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her mother and brother. The redhead looked like one of those rich bitches that just don't know when to shut up. Was she mad because Kate was getting all of the attention?

"Meredith Stewart! OUT NOW!" the teacher yelled loudly enough to make the whole class shut up and look at her, not really sure why she was kicking the girl out until they saw Kate, who was pale and fighting back the tears. Now, not only for her mother, but because Rick had heard the question too. Gloria hadn't been the only one. She saw the girl, Meredith storm out of the room, and then, the teacher turned to her. "Darling, are you alright?" Kate nodded "You look a bit pale, though. Are you sure?"

"Yes" the bell rang. Lucky Kate! "Can I leave now?" her voice was harsh. She wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer.

"Sure." the teacher said, as Kate, herself, stormed out, on her way to the closest bathroom. "Make sure she's alright." she told Rick, who was even more worried.


	4. Caring and Smashing

**Caring and Smashing**

Kate ran as fast as she could, sliding through the people that showed up from the middle of nowhere and joined her in the hallway. The tears she had fought were now running down her cheeks, as she entered one of the cabins in the bathroom._ 'How mean can this Meredith chick be? How could she even ask something like that so harshly'_ Kate thought, as she sobbed.

The bathroom door opened and close before Kate heard footsteps and a slightly hesitant knock on the cabin's door. "Hey, girl. It's Lanie, umm, from Literature class? I came to... Are you alright? I mean, you're obviously not alright, after what 'Queen Meredith' asked, but I wanted you to know that you can lean on me if you need anything." she sounded sincere and concerned.

Katee hesitantly opened the door, not quite sure if she trusted the girl. Lanie pulled her up to her feet and let her cry her eyes out. The sobbing had finally stopped and she'd calmed down, before looking up at Lanie.

"I'm sorry. I soaked your shirt." she said, shyly. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Don't worry, girl. I have another one in my locker, for P.E." she waited a moment, as Kate washed her face "What's your next class?"

"I guess it's French."

"Girl, you're definetely unlucky." Kate raised a brow at her, guessing what she meant, but not completely understanding. "Come on, I'll take you there and you'll see for yourself.

* * *

Lanie left Kate by the door and told her she'd meet her there at the end of the period.

Kate walked in by herself. She was late, but as a newbie, she had the greatest excuse. "Je suis vraiment d sol . Je ne pouvais pas trouver la salle de classe. Je suis Kate Beckett. (I'm very sorry. I couldn't find the classroom. I'm Kate Beckett)" she smiled at the woman sitting by the desk.

"Il semble que nous ayons un fluent ici. O avez-vous l'apprendre, mon cher? (It looks like we have a fluent here. Where did you learn it, my dear?)"

"Ma m re m'a appris (My mother taught me)." she sighed.

"My dear, you shall take your seat. And don't worry, you weren't late. I hadn't started the class yet."

As Kate walked to the only free desk, behind the boy with braces and freckles from the previous class, she saw Meredith, by the corner of her eye. She fisted her good hand hard enough for her knuckles to be white under her skin. She wanted to punch that bitchy girl so badly...

She controled herself, though. She didn't want to get in trouble.

The boy in front of her turned around on his seat as soon as the teacher turned her back to them and started writting on the board. "I'm Kevin. I think it's really cool that you are like a ninja!"

Kate choked at the comment, thankfully not loudly. "I'm not a ninja. Ninja's are assassins. A vigilante, maybe." she joked.

He laughed. "Do you know Lanie, from the previous class?" Kate nodded. "Well, she always has lunch with Javi, Jenny and I... Would you like to join us? Kate was surprised, really surprised. Stunned. She kept running thoughts in her mind about what her dad would say if he found out that boys were at the same table she was.

"I'd like that, thanks." his blue eyes glowed at her answer and he turned back around to pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

"And then, when she came in, the teacher was stunned, 'cause she started to apologize in French!" they all turned to look at Kate, wo was sitting at the other side of the table, playing with her food.

"What?" she asked innocently. She wasn't engaged in the conversation, she was worried about how many classes she'd have to share with Meredith. The first 4 periods had been enough.

"Is it just French or are there any other languages you're fluent in?" Jenny, Kevin's girlfriend, asked.

"I speak Russian, and a bit of Spanish."

"Really, chica?" she nodded. "See,guys. There are still a few people in this world who have good taste."

"Shut up, Javi!" Lanie elbowed him, making Kate laugh. "Now, girl, tell us more about you or Imma smack you."

"What do you want to know?" Kate asked, finally taking a bit on whatever thing on her plate was.

"I dunno... When and where were you born?"

"November 17th, 1997. Here in New York."

"That's a start." Lanie sighed._ 'Why is this girl so closed up from the world?'_

Before anyone could ask anything else, they heard someone screaming Kate's name and they watched as she moved her eyes from the tray and looked up at the source.

Rick came running thorugh the crowd and stopped abruptely in front of her. "Kate, are you okay? I'm so, so sorry about what Mer said to you. I would've never expected her to do it. I forgot to tell you about the interview too. I'm so -"

"RICK!" she put a hand on his arm. "Calm down! It's okay, I'm okay. It's actually the first time I feel okay this week."

"Oh, great! And, I see you're making some friends!" he smiled "Hi, guys!"

"Hi!" they said back in unison.

He stood there for a while, smiling at her, who also smiled. "So, um... I'll see you outside at 3, so we can walk home together."

"Sure, I'll see you there.

* * *

"No, Meredith! You had no right! I can't believe you're giving me this stupid excuse. You're lucky she ignored your comment, or this speech would be worse on you! She's new and deserves some respect. I'm done with you treating everyone like this! I'm done, Meredith. We're done. It's over between us!" Rick walked over to Kate, who had been standing on the bottom of the stairs for quite sometime, listening to their fight as everyone else around. He clasped her hand in his and guided the way to their building in silence.

They stood by the door of Kate's new home for a few minutes, just staring at each other's eyes. It was hard for Kate to admit, but she was starting to like him. She was glad about how he reacted, but hated to know she was part of the motive of the break-up., though she enjoyed watching him send Meredith back to where she belonged. "Thank you, for defending me"

"Always."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, guys. It took me quite some time to get this idea. I'm already working on the 5th chapter and hope to be updating until Sunday! Not quite sure about the parts in French, I used Google Translator for that. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all the amzing reviews and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate, just send them over to me and I'll see what I can do to make you all happy!**

**XOXO**

**Nina K.**


	5. The watch, the ring, the kiss

**The watch, the ring, the kiss**

Christmas came and went to fast. It was already New Year's Eve. Not that Kate cared, she had just planned on staying home and organizing the stuff from the boxes she had packed. They had finally arrived, along with Christmas presents from her dad. Two tiny boxes, with a note on the bigger one.

_'Dear Katie,_

_ I'm really sorry for what I did, but I'm sure you know the reason why. In the littlest box, there's something I'm sure your mother would like you to have. It's something to remind you of her and always have her with you. In the other one, there's something to remind you of me, aswell._  
_ Merry Christmas, Kitty-Kat._  
_ Love, Dad'_

She opened the tiny box first and saw a silver chain with her mother's ring linked to it. She put it around her neck, finally feeling safe, and opened the other one. She found herself facing her father's favorite watch._ 'I'll always wear them'_ she promised.

* * *

_'It looks much cosier now.'_ she thought, looking around her bedroom. She had already finished unpacking and organizing everything when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it. Her grandparents were downstairs, they could open it.

"Kitty-Kat, there's someone here for you." she heard Phillip yell.

Kate went downstairs quickly to find a shy and nervous Rick on her doorstep, hands in his pockets. She cursed herself for being in her PJ's as she approached him. "Rick? What are you doing here?"_ 'Damn it, Kate. That sounds rude!'_

"I,um... Today is New Year's Eve and I thought that, maybe you would like to watch the ball drop. With. Me?" he asked. Kate looked at her grandfather, in need for permission. He nodded slightly and left the room, so the kids could talk. "But it's okay if you don't want to go... You barely know me and I don't..." he continued, not noticing the exchange of glances between Kate and her grandfather the moment before. He stopped talking when Kate reached for his arm like that day at school.

"Rick!" he just stared at her, his blue eyes pleading. "I'd love to go." she blushed.

"Seriouly?"

"Seriously. Just let me go get changed."

* * *

Kate checked herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a white polo shirt under a green V-neck sweater and a jacket, jeans and boots. Her hair perfectly waving on her shoulders, framing her face. Her mother's ring hanging on the chain around her neck and her father's watch on her good wrist.

She hugged her grandfather before leaving. In the elevator, when Rick was finally able to keep his breathing steady, he told her she looked beautiful and they both blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Rodgers. So... how the heck are we going to Times Square? I bet the streets are very crowded."

"Well, we'll take a cab to 6th and we'll walk from there. We'll get there in about 30 minutes."

* * *

The ride went by pretty fast. So did the rest of the night. Rick and Kate were getting along, thankfully. Kate would never admit she was starting to enjoy his company. It was almost midnight. The ball started to drop, slowly moving to the podium, behind the woman who gave NYC the speech.

Their hands were clasped as they counted down with the crowd, happy smiles on their faces. They looked at each other as the crowd went wild. Rick cupped Kate's face and pressed his lips to hers, as costumary on New Year's Eve.

Kate was taken aback, but ended up surrending, kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He had been wanting to do this for quite a long time. Since he met her actually. She was so different from the other girls he knew, so mysterious, so special, so... extraordinary.

They broke apart, gasping for air, but didn't move. Their foreheads pressed to each others, grins on their faces. Rick was the first to speak. "Wow, this was... wow!"

"I'd go for that one, too. But what about Meredith? It's been only a couple of weeks..."

"Kate, there's no need to rush anything. You barely know me. I on the other hand, know a lot about you."

"Oh, do you?" she raised a brow at him.

"Well, yeah. I've been watching you lately, specially in class. And, I don't know if you're aware of this, but I want to be a writer."

"And does the writer thing have to do with me?"

"Well, everything I've noticed, I've written down. I'm writting a story about you, Kate. I could use some information, like the reason for that sad look in your eyes. Even if your face is glowing, even if you sound happy, those eyes of yours look sad."

Kate froze._ 'Great way to start a year!'_ she thought. "I'd rather not talk about it, Rick. I'm... I'm not ready to talk about it." she paused. "Wait a sec... Is that why you kissed me? So you could get close to me and get all the information you need for the damn book?"

"No, Kate. I've been into you since day 1. I just can't stand that look on your face."

"Okay, whatever, Rick. Can we go home now, please?"

"Sure, absolutely. I'll take you."

* * *

The ride back was quite, apart from the Latino taxi driver telling them how excited he was to watch the ball drop for the first time. Kate had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about her mother, now that Rick had mentioned her. She let one single tear run down her cheek.

"Listen, Kate. I'm sorry for asking. It must be really bad. You look like a tough one, I never expected to see you crying." she looked up at him, who just reached for her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. She let her head fall on his chest as he stroke her hair.

They arrived at their building and left the cab. Kate held Rick's hand. He was surprised to see her taking the iniciative. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked in together.

By the door of her apartment, they stayed like the first day after school, just staring into each others eyes. Rick leaned and kissed her cheek, the closest to her lips he could get without touching them.

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

"Can't you just say 'Night'?

"I wanna be a writer, remember? 'Night' is boring. 'Until tomorrow' is more... hopeful."

"Well, I'm just an ordinary citizen. Night, Rick." she pressed a kiss to his lips and entered the loft, not knowing what expected her.

* * *

**A/N - hope you like it guys! I won't be updating for a couple of days, but I promise that on Tuesday there will be a new chapter for all of you! Thanks for reviewing and feeding my ego!**

**XOXO**

**Nina K.**


	6. Seeking comfort

**A/N - As promised (today is Tuesday!) the new chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it! I'll probably have another one in by tomorrow! I'll be updating more often now! All of my stories!**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and just for being awesome readers!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

**Seeking comfort**

When Kate entered the loft, she was taken aback by glass spread all around the floor of the living room. She could hear screams coming from the master bedroom, but couldn't tell whose it was.

She approached the bedroom's door. She wanted to know what that was all about. She tiptoed there, the yelling louder.

They were her grandmother's. It sounded like 'cry talk', like when your best friend is broken-hearted and you're supposed to comfort her. She could hear Phillip trying to calm her down, but aparently it wasn't working.

"Erin, shut up! She could be here in any moment!"

"The hell with her, Phill! She's just a brat. Joey and the douchebag did an awful job bringing her up. They were too young and unprepared... Joey should've gotten rid of her when she still could! That spoiled little girl won't even talk to me!"

"Have you seen the way you treat her? No wonder Joey didn't listen to you. You are crazy! That is the sweetest girl I've ever met and I love her with all my heart, just as Joey would've liked us to. You are drunk! Go take a shower and calm-..."

That's when it hit her. The glass in the living room was either from a bottle or a tumbler. Her grandmother had been drinking. But weren't people honest about what they felt when they were drunk? Kate didn't give it another thought. She wasn't loved by her grandmother. She was a mistake,_ an accident_, and hearing that just destroyed her inside.

She tried to hold back the tears as she stormed out of the loft. It didn't work. Either way, they kept streaming down her face. She slammed the door and ran to the elevator.

_'Shit!'_ Phillip thought when he heard the door slam, knowing how hard it would be to fix the mess Erin had just made.

* * *

Kate didn't know where to go. New York streets were definetly not an option, too crowded and dangerous, specially on New Year's Eve. Besides, she would've gotten lost if she tried going outside. She couldn't go to Lanie's or Javi's either, their homes were too far away and she had no money to hail a cab. There was only one option left.

She knocked desperately on the door. Not quite sure of the apartment's number she had asked the doorman of her building.

A tall red-head dressed in a tiger patterned pink and black robe answered and looked at her from head to toe. She stared at the brunette's tear-stained face, wondering why such a beautiful girl would be at her doorstep this late and, yet, crying.

"Is this the Rodgers' loft?" Kate asked, shyly.

"Yes, my dear. I'm Martha. Are you looking for Richard?" Kate nodded, staring at her own feet, letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, my dear! Come in. I'll let him know you're here." she watched Martha as disappeared down the hall. She stopped for a moment by what Kate figured was Rick's bedroom. Then Martha nodded firmly and went to the room across the hall, locking the door.

Rick walked to the living room, yawning and sliding a hand through his messy hair. He was wearing checkered boxers and a white T-shirt.

When he saw Kate, nervously standing there with her hands in her jacket's pockets as she bounced from side to side,he noticed she'd been crying. Scratch that! She _was still_ crying.

He rushed to her, cupping her face and drying the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kate, what happened?"

No answer. She just buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He stroke her back and brought her to the couch. They sat there for about 20 minutes until Kate calmed down. She felt herself relaxing against him. He was so warm and kind.

He asked once more about what had happened and she spit it all out. Not only about that night, but also everything following the car crash. She even confessed, absentmindedly, about how she'd felt when they kissed.

"Oh, Katie. I'm so sorry." he paused and she nodded. He knew that that meant it was okay. "Do you need a place to stay? You can stay here with my mother and I, you know? I'm sure she won't mind. She'd actually be outraged if you declined my offer." he said, kindly and she nodded once more.

"Thank you. I-I really appreciate it."

"Come on" he took her hand and pulled her off the couch. "Let's find you some comfy clothes."

He pulled her into his bedroom. It was bigger than hers, though the ceiling was black with different sized white spots _'The stars and the planets!'_ Kate thought in awe.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she replied, truly. She noticed he was very organized, judging by the layout of his king-size bed and desk, and how his books and notebooks were organized in alphabetic order on the bookcase. There was also a small couch, close to the bookcase.

"Kate, you can take the bed." he said, handing her an over sized T-shirt and clean boxers.

She took them with her to the bathroom and yelled thorugh the door, while changing into the clothes he'd given her. "No, Rick. I'll take the couch. You'll stay in your bed."

"There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch!" he pouted.

"Well... if you don't try anything, Mister, we could_ share_ the bed. It's big enough for both of us, after all." she teased coming back from the bathroom, smiling slightly as he thought about her proposal.

_'His clothes are really comfy. And they smell like him!'_ she thought, excited. She loved the scent of his cologne.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. When she heard her approaching him, he lifted his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, before standing up to give her a peck on the lips. She leaned on him, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"You said we didn't know much about each other. I bet that changed tonight. I got to know a lot about you."

"Well, Rick. I still don't know much about you." she teased.

"My name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. I was born in the city, on March 27th, 1996. I never met my father, but that doesn't really bother me. I play the guitar and the piano and I spend most of my time by myself, because mother is barely home." he paused and then explained. "She's an actress... Satisfied?"

"Pretty much" she joked, letting out a laugh.

"I love it when you smile... And you're laugh is just amazing! It suits you really well."

"Thank you, Rick."

They laid down, each on one side of the bed, barely touching except for the hands they were holding on top of the blankets.

"Good night." they said in unison, before drifting into sleep.

Late in the night, absentmindedly, Kate snuggled up on Rick's side, resting her head and hand on his chest. The movement woke him up, but he didn't move. He was glad she did it, even glader that it was unwittingly. "I'll always be here for you, Katie. Always."


	7. Dealing with hell

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, guys, but the next chapter is up and I really hope you like it! If you have any suggestions, send it over!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

"Kate?"

It was already morning. The sunlight was beaming in the room even though the shutters were closed. Rick was startled awake when Kate moved abruptly, her face contorting as if in pain.  
He figured out she was having a nightmare and tried to wake her up. "Katie. Kate, wake up." he shook her arm slightly, but she didn't flinch. Nothing changed. He shook harder. "KATE!"

She opened her eyes and pulled herself up to a sitting position, taking in deep breaths to try to calm down. Her heart was racing, instead of slowing. She was having a panic attack.

Rick lifted her head, so she would face him. He looked in her eyes and felt her relax under his gaze. "That's it, Katie. It's okay." he pulled her to him, so she would be lying in his arms. "You're safe here. I'm with you. Always." he kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you hungry, Kate? I can just cook something for us. I bet my mother is not up yet."

"Does she know I stayed in last night?" she asked, shyly.

"Yeah, she does. She kind walked in here last night and caught us snuggled up." he blushed. She had never thought Richard Rodgers was the blushing type, but she blushed aswell at the idea of being caught by his mother. "She's okay with it, though. She doesn't really mind, she knows I won't do anything...inappropriate."

"Oh, right... Is she really okay with it?" he nodded "Alright, then..."

"So, Katie... What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"I don't know, I eat a bit of everything. Whatever you want is fine."

"Okay, let's see... I can make you pancakes, waffles, french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon... All I'm asking is for you to choose one!"

"Pancakes is fine." Rick grinned at my answer and ran to the kitchen. I followed him slowly, though. Studying every inch of the Rodgers' loft. Everything was so different and exotic. The combination of colours was weird and pretty at the same time. 'Martha's taste for art' Kate thought.

She sat on the stool by the island and tapped her fingers on the counter as Rick flipped the pancakes in the pan. She watched him in awe, memories of her mother's sunday brunch filling her mind as tears filled her eyes.

"Here you go, Miss. Blueberry pancankes and extra syrup for -" he broke off when he saw a few tears sliding down her cheeks. 'I really need to stop crying in front of him.' she thought. "Kate, what's going on?"

She dried her cheeks with her hands "Nothing, Rick. I'm fine. Let's eat. These pancakes look really good." She said, putting a piece in her mouth and moaning in pleasure as she chewed. 'Gosh, this is amazing!'

"Glad you like it" he joked, giving a peck on her lips, just as they heard a knock on the door. Kate froze as Rick walked towards it and cracked it open.

"Oh, Richard, thank God you're still home! I forgot my keys!" Martha rushed inside the loft, waving her hands in the air as to be more dramatic about the awful situation of leaving her keys behind. Approaching the kitchen she saw Kate. "Oh, good morning, Katherine. I'm glad you look better, kiddo!"

"Thank you, Martha."

Martha turned around, on the way to her bedroom and winked at Rick before whispering in his ear. "Take care of this one, Richard. Keep her. She's so much better than Meredith!"

Rick approached Kate, who kept eating the pancakes he'd made. He sat down on the stool next to hers and turned around to face her. "Katie, I know it's hard for you, but you'll have to face your grandparents sometime soon. I bet they're worried, both of them. And I want you to know, that I'll be here for you, okay? You can always count on me."

She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. She smiled at him, before leaning to kiss him on the lips and thank him. "I believe the sooner the better. I think I should go see them later today... Will you come with me?"

"Yes, Katie. I will."

* * *

Kate hesitantly knocked on the loft door. She knew Rick was right there by her side, her hand was clasped in his, but yet, she was nervous.

A worried Phillip opened it and his face changed to relieved. He looked from his granddaughter to the young man, then to their clasped hands and back to Kate, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Katherine, I'm so very,very sorry about what Erin said last night. I know you overheard it and I beg you, please forgive her. She didn't mean what she said, she was drunk-" Kate broke him off.

"Don't you get it! Especially because she was drunk, I know she meant every single word! Mom always said that when people drink to much they let out everything they feel and think. So don't you tell me she didn't mean it. I know she did. She's been treating me like crap ever since I got here. Don't you think I've noticed?" her eyes were filled with tears, but this once, she refused to let them slide down.

"What is all this yelling, Phillip?" Erin asked, walking down the hall towards the living room. She saw Kate standing there and anger grew in her. "Katherine, what are you still doing here?"

Kate was taken aback by the question. "Wh-What do you mean 'still doing here'? Last time I checked I was forced to live here with the two of you!"

"I thought that after what you overheard last night you were not coming back! I remember everything that I said and you know what, I meant it!"

"Erin!"

"Don't, Phillip. She needs to know! If it wasn't for her, my Joey would still be alive and this looped condom wouldn't be here! Our daughter would be alive, our grandson would too. We would get to meet our non-accidental grandchild and-"

"Erin, Johanna would never let us meet either of our grandchildren if she was alive. Not after all you told her when she was pregnant with Kate!"

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. That's how her grandmother saw her? A looped condom, an accident, a child that was not supposed to be born?

The world that surrounded her was spinning, her eyes couldn't focus on anything. She could feel her body falling and hands, warm hands, reaching for her just before she hit her head. And the last thing she saw was Rick's face right above hers.


	8. The path to a new beginning?

"Kate. Kate, wake up, please."

She knew this voice. It was Rick's. He was putting a wet washcloth on her forehead. It was so cold. Why was he doing that? She felt tired and wanted to sleep some more. Why wake up now?

"Come on Kate. Come back to us." she heard him pleed again.

He seemed concerned. And who the hell was 'us'? She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy. He had seen the movement though.

"Come on Kate, I know you can hear me. _I saw you move._ Come on."

After a few more seconds, she finally managed to open her eyes. His face, worried, was right above hers. He stroke her hair with his fingers and smiled, relieved. She smiled back, weakly, glad to know he was there for her.

"That's it." Rick encouraged. "I was so worried."

Her mind was definetely a blur. She remembered going back to her grandparents loft and the argument. She remembered most of what her grandmother had spit out at her, about her and her mother.

She finally recognized the room she was in. It was her grandparent's loft's living room. She was laying on the couch and Rick was kneeled on the floor, still putting the wet washcloth on her forehead. "Rick?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Kate. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she lied. Her head spinning as she sat up. "But I'm really confused. I'm sure you can clarify everything for me later." she paused. She tried to stand up, but her knees were to weak and she fell back on the couch.

"Hey, you might want to wait a bit before you start walking around like that."

"Rick, forget about later. I want to know what happened." he nodded and just stared at her. She arched a brow. "Now?"

"Oh, right! You passed out while they were fighting. Do you remember the fight?" she nodded "I caught you right before you hit you head." he said, proudly.

Kate could hear her grandfather. He was in another room and whatever he was saying sounded muffled. She couldn't tell who he was talking to either. She couldn't hear any other voices. "Is Erin still here?"

Rick shook his head. "She went out after your grandfather told her to leave." he paused for a moment, remembering how Phillip had said it wasn't Kate's fault, but Erin's, because she had been the one to push Johanna away and how he couldn't stand her and her drinking any longer. "Apparentely, they're getting a divorce."

Kate's eyes filled with tears, the thought of being the motive for her grandparents' break-up. She still felt kind of dizzy, even though she was back to laying on the couch. She recklessly and stubbornly tried to stand up, but ended up falling back on the couch. _Again._ "Woah, slow down. What did I just tell you? You've fainted, you can't expect to be well enough out of the sudden to stand up that fast!"

Her grandfather walked in the room before she had time to say anything back. He looked relieved to see her awake. "Kitty-Kat!" he rushed to her side, hesitating as she moved away from him. "I'm glad you're okay. I just got off the phone. I was talking to your father, letting him know what was going on here."

Kate was taken aback by the information, her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, not letting any sound come out, until she finally composed herself and managed to say something. "Wh-What did he say?"

Again, her grandfather hesitated. "Just spill it, Phillip! I can handle whatever that is!"

"He said he doesn't care. That he can't deal with it right now." he looked down to his feet.

Hearing that really hurt Kate, but she worked hard enough on her poker face and didn't let herself look that way. Rick seemed to notice, though. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What time is it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"It's already 1, Katie. Are you hungry? I can fix us all something to eat." Phillip offered, trying to change the subject and make the rest of the day better.

"No, not hungry at all. You hungry, Rick?" he shook his head. "I'm just tired. Rick, will you help me upstairs?"

"I will." he put Kate's arm around his neck and his own around her waist, lifting her up and leading her slowly to the room upstairs. Phillip tried to help, but Kate sent him the same death glare his Joey used to and he knew he shouldn't come any closer.

Rick noticed an absurd amount of mystery novels on her bookcase, as they entered the bedroom, but decided not to comment.

He scooped her up in his arms, surprised that she didn't fight him, and placed her on the bed, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and moved away to sit on a chair by her desk, but she grabbed his arm. "Lay here with me? Please." he nodded, took his shoes off and layed there with her.

She snuggled up on his side, her arm crossing his chest and her head resting on it, as he stroke her hair, and she quickly fell asleep. He placed her head on the nearest pillow as soon as she was out, put his shoes back on and headed down stairs to the living room's couch, where Phillip still sat.

"Mr. Beckett?"

Phillip looked up from his hands, at Rick. "Oh, no, son. I'm not a Beckett. I'm a Mason. Katie's father, Jim, is a Beckett. And you can call me Phillip."

"Okay, sir, thank you. I wanted to formally introduce myself to you." he raised a hand, saying his name and the older man shook it. "I live in the building and go to the same school as Kate. We are... great friends."

"Sorry, son, but I can see you are way more than friends. The way you look at each other says enough."

Rick blushed. He knew he did, he could feel the warmth on his cheeks and neck. "Sir, would it be okay with you, if I-I asked her to be my girlfriend?"

"It'd be more than okay with me, as long as it's okay with her."

"Thank you, sir." he grinned. "Thank you."

"Just take care of my little girl, okay? I can't lose her. She's all I have left."

"I will, always. I promise."


	9. Heat and Dinner?

**A/N - Guys, I'm really sorry it took me soooo long to update this story. This chapter is kinda short, but I already have some ideas for the next few, so you can count on updates next week! Thank you for the amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

Heat & Dinner?

When Kate opened her eyes again, she knew Rick wasn't there anymore. She felt cold even though she was laying under the comforter. It was already morning, she could tell because of the light beaming through the window and though she hadn't eaten in a long time, she didn't feel hungry at all.

She tried to sleep some more, as she still felt tired, but she just couldn't, so she stretched her back lazyly and got up out of bed, before heading downstairs, where her grandfather was.

"Good morning, Katie. How are you?" he said cheerfully as he cooked some scrambled eggs and bacon - the smell suddenly making her hungry.

"I'm okay." he set a plate in front of her, on the kitchen island and she started eating. "This tastes amazing! Thank you, grandpa." she offered him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

They ate quietly and Kate offered to wash the dishes. He let her, as long as he could help her. When they finished, they sat together on the couch to watch TV. "So... That Rick boy of yours dropped this off earlier. It's for you." he told her, handing her a medium-sized blue box with a ribbon tying it.

She opened it and came across a thick bloc of paper. On the top it read 'Heat Wave', and there was a note scribbled right above the title.

_ "Katie, I don't know if I've told you this, but I want to be a writer someday and as I've finally found my inspiration, I decided to write this story. It's about you and I hope you like it._  
_-Rick"_

She felt... flattered? Yeah, that was the perfect word to describe it. He had spent his time writing a story about her. It was just so sweet. She went back to her bedroom, sat quietly on the bed to read his story. She got so caught up in it that she missed lunch. She only stopped at about 3 in the afternoon when her grandfather knocked on the door. "Kitty-Kat, are you alright? You are really quiet."

"I'm great, grandpa. Just reading a really good story. Can I go see Rick later?"

"Sure, just make sure you don't stay out late. Be back by dinner time. Oh, why don't you invite him and his parents over for dinner? I'm going to cook something special..."

"Yeah, sure. I'll invite them."

She took a long, relaxing shower and got dressed, her wet hair dripping on her sweater. She rode in the elevator to the Rodgers' floor and knocked slightly.

"Hey, Rick." she said when he opened the door.

"Hey, Katie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for the gift. I love your story so far, you should publish it. Really. But seriously, what kind of name is Nikki Heat?"

"It's a cop name."

"It's a striper name! Please, tell me you're going to change it..."

He laughed "I'm not. There's no way I'm changing it. It's a great name. Besides, think of the titles. 'Summer Heat', 'In Heat', 'Heat Wave', and many other options. It's going to be my mark. I'm going to play with the main character's name and the title."

"Okay." she sighed, not wanting to have an argument over something so stupid. It was his character, he had the right to name it whatever he wanted.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Rick. Okay. You can keep the name, it's your story after all. But, still. Thank you for writing it, it's amazing."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad you like it, but speaking of amazing, do you know a girl? Well, she's extremely beautiful, has the most gorgeous green eyes and the most kissable and soft lips?"

"I don't think I do, no." she teased.

"Well, I do, and you know what?"

"What?"

"She's standing right in front of me." He pressed his lips to hers, slowly. The kiss was sweet and when Rick tried to slip his tongue through her lips, she let him and suddenly their tongues were fighting for only broke apart when the urge to breathe was unbearable. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in.

"Kate, would you like to go on a date with me? Next Friday, after school?"

"I'd love to." She pecked his lips and he pulled her to the couch, where they spent the rest of the afternoon, cuddling and watching movies on TV.

She had almost forgotten to invite him over, but ,thankfully, she remember soon enough. "Rick, would you and your mother like to come over for dinner tonight? Apparently, Phillip is cooking something special."

"Sure, I'll call my mother and see if she can come as well. I don't know if she's going to stay out late for rehearsal."

He excused himself to call his mother and soon came back. "She can't make it tonight, but I can still go."

"Great! I'll let him know and helo him with it." she pecked his lips before heading to the door. "I'll see you tonight!"


	10. What am I?

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the PM's and reviews! Don't hesitate to do it again!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

The dinner went well that night. Kate was glad that Rick and her grandfather were getting along. After Rick left, though, she asked herself what the two of them were exactly. A couple or just friends with benefits? The truth was she didn't know and she wasn't going to ask him either. If he wanted to clarify their situation, he'd say something.

She woke up the next day, took a long, relaxing shower, changed clothes and descended to the kitchen, to have breakfast, but was taken aback by the sight of Rick, who was sitting on the living room couch along with her grandfather.

"Morning, Katie. Rick, here, was just asking me something that, um, concerns you. I'm more than okay with it, but now it's up to you."

Rick stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs only to pull her to the couch and sit back on the spot he was before, but now with her at his side. "You know..." he said. "My mother has a house in the Hamptons, and we're going there in a couple of days. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us, and, you know, spend the rest of winter break there..."

"I'd like that. But it's okay with your mom, right?"

"Oh, mother is more than fine with it. She's the one who suggested it, actually." he confessed.

"Okay, I'd like that. It'll be good to be away for some time."

Phillip, who had left without either of them noticing, came back in the living room, announcing that breakfast was ready, and invited Rick to join them. They ate homemade bearclaws and drank coffee. Rick liked coffee, though he wasn't used to drinking it, but Kate seemed to absolutely love it.

"When are we leaving, exactly, Rick?"

"I wanted to go tomorrow, but mother will be busy. Her first day off will be in the day after, so that's when we'll go." she nodded and guided him to the front door. "Oh, and don't forget to pack your bikini."

"Why would I pack a bikini? It's winter! I'd freeze, Rick!"

"There's a heated pool, silly."

"You're trying really hard to see me in a swimsuit, aren't you?" she teased, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe." he replied nervously."Oh, I almost forgot! The guys are going to the ice rink in the afternoon. Lanie asked me to let you know so we could go all together."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 2." he squeezed her hand, afraid of what might happen if he kissed her in front of her grandfather, smiled and left.

* * *

"Rick! This is amazing! It's so much bigger than I thought."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll get you some skates. Wait a bit."

She did as he asked and watched all the families, that reminded her so much of her own, ice-skating. Her mother had taught her to when she was 5. She had said it was much easier for younger kids to learn new things. She had taught her Russian as well, for the same reason.

She could few the tears burning in her eyes and quickly wiped them. Right then, Rick got back. "Hey, I found you some skates. Lanie and the guys are a bit late and told us to get started."

They put on their skates and entered the rink."You never told me you skated so well."

"You never asked." she shrugged.

He reached for her hand and they swayed together. Lanie and Javi showed up in a few minutes, and Kevin and Jenny a while later. They continued skating until they got hungry, then they walked to the nearest diner, Remy's, and ordered burgers.

Lanie, who was sitting by Kate, leaned by her ear and asked. "Girl, what's going on between you and Rick? You look so... cozy."

"We've been kind of cozy lately. We've been spending some time together, as well. We even kissed, but I'm not quite sure of what we are."

"Oh. Don't worry. If he wants something serious, he'll come forward to it. Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment."

"Or maybe he doesn't want anything." Kate sighed.

"Girl, Imma smack you! Who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend? You're amazing!"

"Thanks, Lanie, but -"

"Hey, Kate! Fancy meeting you here." she lifted her head and faced the tall dark haired guy standing across from her.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"My parents decided it was a great place to spend the winter holidays. Besides, I wanted to see you. Your dad said you were here, he gave me the address and everything." she was still staring at him, the one good thing of coming here - besides having the chance to meet Rick - was that she'd had gotten rid of him, but now he's here too! "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Katie?"

"_Don't._ Call. Me. Katie." she said through gritted teeth, punctuating each word.

"Oh, come on. We've known each other forever and you know I like you."

"Will, don't. I said no the first time you asked and my answer will be the same." she warned.

"But, Kate, I'm perfect for you."

"Dude, she said no." the three boys said in unison, standing up as to protect her, and Rick continued. "Leave her alone, she does not want to date you, can't you see it? Besides, she's my girlfriend. Mine! Now, back off!"

Girlfriend. That's how he saw her. Not just a friend, not just someone he could date from time to time with no strings attached. A girlfriend.

Lanie nudged her elbow on Kate's ribs "I told you, girl."

They didn't talk on the walk back to their building. At least, not until they were secluted by the walls of the elevator. "Kate, I'm so -"

"Don't worry about it, Rick. He was really pissing me off and I'm glad you did it. It was... sweet, actually."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Kate. I should've asked you first. I shouldn't have yelled at that Will dude that you were my girlfriend. I should've asked you."

"Well, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, teasingly.

"More than anything."

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist. When her lips were only inches apart from his, she whispered "Good, 'cause I really want it too." before pressing her lips to his.


	11. The Hamptons

**A/N - This is a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

"Rick? What the heck are you doing here? You were only supposed to be here at ten and it's still 8!" Kate said when she opened the door and saw him standing on the other side.

"I know and I'm so very, very sorry, but mother wants to meet with a friend who is leaving the Hamptons, so we'll have to go earlier." he explained. "Please tell me you have everything ready..."

"You're very lucky, mister, that I packed in advance. I just need to change clothes and then we can go, okay?"

"Oh, God, thank you!" he said, giving her a quick hug.

Rick sat on the couch and, after closing the front door, Kate climbed the stairs informing her father that they'd be leaving sooner.

When she came back, she was wearing a turtle-neck navy blue shirt, jeans and black converse sneakers. She looked gorgeous, carrying a thick winter coat, and Rick's jaw dropped. "I'm not going to kiss you if you catch some flies, Rick." she teasingly warned him and he closed his mouth fast.

"Grandpa! We're leaving!" she yelled and her grandfather came downstairs. She kissed his cheek and said good-bye before leaving with Rick, who was holding her suitcase, to go to the Rodgers' loft.

* * *

"Oh, Kate! It's so good to see you again!"

"I can say the same, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Darling, quit the formalities, call me Martha." the older woman smiled and Kate smile back.

Rick went to his room to pick up his own suitcase and carried both his and Kate's, through the building, to the car. He opened the back door to Kate and sat by her side, wrapping one arm tightly around her shoulder as she rested her head against his and Martha started the engine.

The ride was great. Rick had a playlist on his IPod, which he set to shuffle, and Kate and him sang most of the songs all the way to the Hamptons. "You are my musical soul mate!"

"I'd rather not be just musical" he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine and yet making her smile.

But her smile dropped as soon as he saw the house. No, no, no. It was defiantly not a house, but a freaking MANSION! She raised a brow at him sending a "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" message.

"I didn't mention it was big, did I?" he said, squeezing his eyes shut and expecting an arm slap.

"Big? Big, Rick, seriously? This thing is huge!"

"I'm glad you like it." he said, closing the distance between the in a sweet kiss.

Rick helped both women carry their suitcases in before showing the whole mansion to Kate and the room she would stay, which was the one closest to his. Martha left to see her friend as soon as she finished unpacking and the teenagers were alone.

"So, do you want to go swimming?" Rick asked, snaking his arm around Kate's waist as they both climbed the stairs to each of their rooms.

"Sure. Heated pool, right?"

"Yeah." he pecked her lips. "Go change, I'll do the same."

Kate checked herself in the mirror, just to make sure the bikini she'd chosen to bring looked good enough. She was skinny, she had lost weight, and it wasn't a good sign. She was supposed to have put some on. The lacy red bikini looked great against her tanned skin. She wrapped a towel around her body and climbed on more flight of stairs, as to get to where the pool was.

Rick was already there, wearing nothing but white and grey checkered trunks. His bare chest was amazing and inviting, she could take her eyes off it. He couldn't take his eyes off her either, she looked amazing in that damn bikini.

"See something you like, Ricky?" she teased and bit her lip, only because she knew it drove him crazy.

He closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly against his body as her hands came up to rest on his chest. "I don't like it, Katie. I love it." and with that, he pressed his soft lips to hers and threw them both in the pool.

"Rick!" she screamed as soon as she reached the surface, but he only laughed and that guaranteed a slap on his chest.

"Ouch, Kate. That hurt." he joked and pulled her closer, once more wrapping his arms around her. He liked having her in his arms, keeping her safe.

They got completely lost in each others eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Her arms found their way up to his neck as she pulled his head toward hers in a kiss.

It gained intensity soon, as his tongue slid through her slightly parted lips and she let him in, her own tongue fighting his for domination. He pulled her up by her thighs and she gently wrapped her legs around him.

She pulled away first, resting her forehead to his, and grinned at him, who mirrored it, before pecking her lips once again.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent inside the mansion watching movie marathons. Kate fell asleep half-way through the third movie, in Rick's arms, who did the same right after her.

That's how Martha found them when she got back, both fast asleep, cuddled on the living room couch. And she left them like that, not wanting to ruin such beautiful moment.


	12. I love you

**A/N - I hope you guys enjoy this! I loved writing it.:P R&R!**

**XOXO**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

Kate woke up when the sunlight, that was streaming through the shutters, hit her eyes. She could feel something warm against her back and across her stomach. Then, she remembered the nightmare she'd had the night before.

_She had been in the Hamptons, with the Rodgers, for about 5 days now. Rick and Kate would stay in the heated pool in the mornings - just swimming and having fun - and, a while after lunch, they'd go outside and play in the snow. The days, though they passed too fast, had been great so far, but still couldn't keep the bad dreams away._

_That night, Kate was in the spare bedroom, which had been set for her, when she started tossing around on the bed and fisting the covers tightly, as memories from her mother and brother flooded her previously peaceful slumber. She woke up sweating, shivering and crying, and ran to Rick's room. He was, instantly, worried about her, as he noticed the tears that slid down her flushed cheeks._

_He pulled her to his bed and hugged her, tightly. She snuggled up against his chest and cried herself to sleep in his arms, as he whispered that everything would be okay and that he was there. He fell asleep right after her, not really wanting to let go._

She was glad to know he was there for her, and she felt so safe when he was close. She could feel his breath on her neck and knew he was still sleeping. She tried to move out of his embrace, even though she didn't want to, but he tightened his grip on her waist. "Don't get up just yet." he mumbled and she laughed. "I'm serious."

"I'll be back, I promise. I just have to go to the bathroom." he let her go and, soon, she was back in his arms. "See, I'm back."

"Good." he pressed his lips to her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now, much better." she replied honestly.

"Because you're with me, right?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Rick, I never said that." she slapped his chest playfully.

"It was implied!" he joked and pecked her lips. "What would you like to do today?"

She took her time thinking. There was something she'd been wanting to do ever since they arrived... "I know it's winter and it's really cold outside, but... can we take a walk on the beach?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, Katie. I'll take you there. We can go after breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

They ate quickly and changed clothes. Martha was off to a friend's house and they were by themselves again. They walked to the beach slowly, hand in hand. They walked by the shore and Kate stared at the horizon. "Mom and I used to build sandcastles when I was little." she told him.

"That's nice, Kate! My mom was never one to like doing something with me, unless it meant taking me to watch her work. I would've liked to meet your mom."

"She would've liked you too." she smiled and leaned in for a kiss, before leaning him back to the house.

As soon as they reached the foyer, Rick kissed her again, this time, though, it was way more intense. He moved his hands up and down her back, beneath her clothes, and she moaned in his mouth. "Do you want to, Kate?"

"Yeah. I want to. I want you, Rick."

She ran her fingers over his chest, moving them randomly, as she smiled at him, both laying on his bed. "So... You liked it?"

"Yeah." he answered numbly.

She looked down and bit her lip. "Me too."

He leaned and caught her lips with his, sweetly. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too.

* * *

The ride back to New York a couple of days after was absolute fun. She was much more relaxed around Martha and life finally felt right again.

Kate rang the doorbell of her grandfather's loft and smiled up at Rick, who was kindly carrying her bag for her. "You don't have to do that, you know?"

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

She was about to reply when the door swung open and she smiled sweetly at Phillip. "Hey, grandpa!" she hugged him and he stiffened under her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Hello, Katie" she heard someone say and immediately regretted not accepting Rick's invitation to stop by at his loft first.


	13. Motives and apologies

**A/N - Guys, I'm extremely sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I knew exactly where I wanted to go with the story, I just didn't know how to get there. I finally managed to and there will be only one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy reading it. This is my way of making up to all of you.**

**Nina K.**

* * *

"Hello, Katie" she heard someone say and immediately regretted not accepting Rick's invitation to stop by at his loft first.

"D - Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I came to see you. I missed you, didn't you miss me?" he stood up and started walking towards her, but she stepped back, keeping her distance. "What's wrong, Katie?"

"What's wrong is that you sent me away when I needed you the most, and now that I'm finally getting used to the idea of being in a new home and in a new school, with new friends, you come here and say you missed me? Why? Just to say you're sorry and leave again? I guess you were pretty clear about it in that letter."

"Kate, it's okay. Just listen to him." Rick whispered in her ear. He knew what it felt like to not have a father. He had never actually met his, and though he tried to convince himself and the people around him that he couldn't miss what he didn't have, he missed the possibility of having a father figure around - and not only the men his mother would bring home from time to time.

"I don't want to listen to him, Rick. He chose to make me leave, he chose to live without me."

"Katie, let me explain -"

"No, dad. I don't want to listen. Just leave and don't come back." she cried.

The three men watched as she climbed the stairs, two steps at a time, and rushed in her bedroom. Jim fell back on the couch, both hands on his face as he tried not to cry. Phillip still stared at the stairs and Rick tried to think about something he could do to help.

He walked towards Jim and put a hand on his shoulder. The older man looked at him and Rick saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm Rick Rodgers, sir. Kate's boyfriend. I know the circumstances aren't the best for us to meet. I'll talk to her and see what I can do."

"Thank you, son."

Rick climbed the stairs after Kate and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, so he knocked again. "Katie, it's me. Open up, please."

He heard her unlock the door. It suddenly swung open and he barely had time to think as she pulled him inside and locked it again. She threw her arms around him and sobbed desperately against his shoulder. "Shh, Katie, it's okay. I'm here. Always, remember? I promised you."

"I know. I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Katie. But, I think that, later, you're going to regret not talking to him, so, calm down and wash this beautiful face of yours. You should listen to what he has to say, no matter what it is."

It took a while, but the sobs subsided. Then, she did as he had told her to and carefully washed the remaining tears away, before heading downstairs, hand in hand with Rick, to listen to what her father wanted to tell her. She stood behind him, though, as fear filled her.

"Katie." he said, standing up. "I'm so sorry, honey." he paused waiting for any kind of reaction, but nothing came. "I know I sent you away with a lame excuse, I should've made up something better."

"Made up?"

"Yeah, Katie. I sent you away because I was afraid they'd try to get to you."

"Who's 'they', dad? Just spit it all out, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"The crash was a set up. The people behind the case I was working on in the firm were giving me a warning. If I didn't back up they'd kill my family. I guess no one was supposed to have died, just be badly injured, but you were the only survivor. While you were in the hospital, I got a letter. They were threatening to... they said they'd hurt you to get to me and I could not let them. That's why I sent you away. But, I sent the letter to the cops and it turns out the guys weren't as professional as they thought they were. The police arrested them a few days ago. We're free now Kate. You are the only family I have left and it's my job to take care of you, not Phillip's. He's been great so far and he told me you've improved emotionally, so I guess it's time you come back with me."

Both Kate's and Rick's faces fell. Go back? What did he mean? "What?"

"I want you to come back home with me, Katie."

Of course she'd love to go back home with her dad, but what about Rick? She loved him. She couldn't leave him behind! She was young and yet she had found love. Everything her mother had said about falling in love and all the songs finally making sense... She could not ignore it, she'd have to follow her heart, but it was as indecisive as her mind.

"No. No, no, no. I can't go." she snaked her arm around Rick's waist and held tightly onto him. "I can't." she cried.

Rick wrapped both his arms around her tiny frame as to protect her from whatever harm her father was causing. He kept whispering to her that it was okay, but didn't move his eyes from Jim. The older man looked at the couple, surprised, and, although Rick didn't want to let Kate go, he felt like he had to. She needed her father and he wouldn't keep her from him, as his mother had done.

"Katie, you should go with him."

"What? Why - Why would you even suggest that?" she asked, surprised. "You don't want me anymore?"

"You need him and he needs you. I do love and want you and that's why I can't keep you away from him. It's better for you, Katie. We can write to each other every week. I promise to wait for you, forever and always."

"I don't want to leave you." she whispered.

"I don't, either, Katie. But you'll regret not going."

She hugged him tighter. "Okay, I'll go, but you promise you'll wait... and write?"

"Always, Katie." he kissed the top of her head and turned to her father. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"In a few hours. You should pack, Katie."

Phillip drove the other 3 to the airport. Jim was in a hurry and Kate and Rick barely had time to say good-bye. He bought her a teddy-bear which held onto a heart with their word "Always", so she would remember him while they were apart. He promised, one more time, that he would write, and kissed her.

She cried all the way home - in the plane, in the cab - and even cried herself to sleep in the now unfamiliar bed, because all she could think about was him and how little were the chances of them meeting any time soon.

* * *

6 years later

Kate had never gotten any letters. She didn't blame him, though. He'd probably moved on with his life. She didn't know. She'd kept her promise though, and never dated anyone else. Sure, guys would hit on her, but she wouldn't let them get very far.

She'd decided to join the police academy, specifically the homicide division, so she could help people who lost their loved ones unexpectedly as she had. She'd been training really hard and was the best.

Kate hadn't seen her grandfather since that day, but he had called a few times. He'd moved from the loft, as it had gotten way too big for an old recently single guy. He hadn't heard from Rick either, but had invited her over several times.

She'd finally finished training and decided to go to New York and try to join a precinct there. Her father was against that decision in the beginning, but when he realized she'd not change her mind, he did everything he could to support her.

Before hopping in the plane, she bought a couple of gossip magazines and a few candies. The flight wouldn't take that long, but she needed to do something while being squeezed between two people that she hoped weren't fat. She scanned the first magazine and half-way through the second box of Nerds, she picked up the second magazine and started reading.

She came across a picture of a familiar figure. It couldn't be, could it? The name was surely the same, but the last name wasn't. The man in the picture did look like her Rick, he even had those same piercing eyes.

Kate read the article over and over again. Richard Castle would be signing his second best-selling book in the Barnes and Nobles close to her grandfather's new apartment in the next couple of days. Should she go there and see him? Would he like to see her? That she didn't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"Hey, grandpa." she said, giving old Phillip a hug as soon as he opened the door to her.

"Katie! Oh, dear Lord, you've gotten so big! Let me help you with that." he said, moving to get her suitcase.

"Oh, no, Pops. I can handle it."

"Okay, then, Kitty-Kat. Let me show you to your bedroom."

The room way too good for someone who wasn't going to stay long. As soon as she saved a little money she'd put it all in for a one-bedroom apartment. She set the suitcase there and helped the old man cook dinner. They ate together and caught up on the last few years. After dinner, they were both exhausted and went to bed. Kate knew she'd have a lot of things to do the next day, and that included buying both Richard Castle's books.


	14. Taking up a notch

**A/N - I was going to write one last chapter for this story, but, let's just say I got too carried away and ended up writing more than that. I hope you all enjoy this huge chapter. Please, review.**

**-Nina K.**

"Next" the tall blonde woman standing next to whom she supposed was Rick called. She hadn't had the opportunity to take a good look at him from where she was standing previously, but now, as the line moved forward, her eyes caught a glimpse of his messy brown hair.

There were still about a dozen people ahead of her and, as she waited, hugging the book she'd bought and read a couple of days before tightly against her chest, she thought of her new job and the colleagues she had just met.

Kate Beckett was now a rookie at the 12th precinct, in the team of T.O. Michael Royce, who was a homicide detective, along with some other friends from when she went to school in New York, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. She had asked them about Rick and they said that they hadn't seen nor talked to him since graduation. According to the men, he had changed a lot when she left. He wasn't that fun guy, class-clown anymore. And, when he didn't get any letters from her, he just closed himself off anything that could remind him of her.

He had actually sent her the letters, but where the hell were them, then? She was sure she had never gotten any. Everyday, after school, she would check the mail box with her hopes way up high, only to get disappointed again, later, and there was no way the mail messed up with all of them.

It was finally her turn to get 'A Deadly Storm' signed. She walked to the desk and set the book on it. "Who should I make it out to?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her.

She cleared her throat lightly. "Kate. Kate Beckett."

He, then, lifted his eyes and met hers. The same way they used to do when they were younger. Sparks flew and they couldn't help but smile at each other. He broke off the nostalgic gaze and scribbled something on the book. "Meet me at the coffee shop on the corner in 15." he told her, and she did. She walked up to the shop he'd pointed out and waited the whole 15 minutes.

He rushed inside a couple of minutes after the time scheduled and found her sipping on her grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla. He smiled softly and joined her at the table. "So, you're Rick Castle now?"

"Yeah. Apparently 'Richard Rodgers' wasn't catchy enough and there is already that one who wrote 'Allegro'."

"I think it's nice, but what led you to that specific name?" she asked curiously.

He took her hand in his, yearning to touch her again, even if in the most innocent gesture. The touch of his skin on hers sent shivers down her spine. "That day at the Hamptons, we were walking together by the shore and you mentioned building sand castles with your mom. I just wanted to have a part of you with me at all times. Besides, it adds a nice ring to it."

She blushed vigorously, but kept on smiling. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. "I still have the 'Always' teddy bear you gave me the day I left." she confessed.

He drew his hand away and looked down at the cup a waitress, whose name he hadn't asked, had just given him. "Kate, why are you here? I'm sure it's not about me, you never answered any of my letters."

"I'm here for you, mostly. I'm also here to see my grandfather again and join the PD.." she took a deep breath. "And about the letters... They never arrived."

"What do you mean they never arrived? I sent you a letter per week for over a year!"

"I never got any. I just found out you had actually sent them to me, through Javi and Kev."

"Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I sent them myself. I missed you all these years." he whispered that last part.

"I missed you too, Rick." she moved her both her hands to his and squeezed them reassuringly. "And I've kept my promise."

"I did too, Katie. But, um, I have to tell you something really important. I-uh-I have a kid.

She froze in place and stared at him. He could feel her stiffen under his touch and quickly explained "I adopted her! After the first book, I visited a foster home, mainly for publicity, and made some donations. Her mother had just dropped her off in that disgusting place and she was so little. She's almost a year old now." he said proudly.

"I'm sorry I thought less of you." she diverted her eyes from his, but he lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "Anyone in your position would, Katie. What do you think about coming over for dinner tonight? You could meet Alexis and see mother. We have some catching up to do anyway."

"Okay. Same place?"

"Yeah, but I'm the owner now. I bought your grandfather's loft for my mother, but she spends most of her time at mine."

She laughed at his frustrated face. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left."

* * *

"Hello" said the too familiar voice at the other end of the phone.

"Dad, did you stop Rick's letters and hide them from me?" she asked angrily.

"Katie, calm down and -"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down after everything you put me through?"

"It was for your own good. I couldn't lose you again and that boy would only mess with your life."

She inhaled a deep breath, trying to actually remain calm in order to not snap at him. "Dad, I want to read them. All of them. Send them to grandpa's apartment tomorrow morning. I'll know if there's any missing."

* * *

She knocked hesitantly on the door of his loft and waited.

After calling her father, she tossed her phone on the bed and opened the book to see what Rick had written. "To the woman I'll always love." it said.

Her eyes were filed with tears by then and she decided it was time to start getting ready to see him that night. She was nervous to see Martha again after so long. Would she be mad about how Rick's life turned out because of her?

When no one answered the door, she knocked again and suddenly she heard the faint sound of crying coming from the other side, and then, the door swung open. "Hey, Kate. I'm so sorry you had to wait out. This one just woke up and won't stop crying."

She took a look at the screaming baby in his arms. Her blue eyes were like the ocean and there was bright red hair on top of her head. When the little girl saw her, though, the crying subsided to slow sobs. Then, she threw her little arms up in order for Kate to hold her.

Rick laughed. "I guess she likes you. Uh-Would you mind holding her for a sec while I finish cooking dinner?"

She shook her head and took the now giggling girl gratefully in her arms. "Hello, beautiful. I'm Katie." Alexis played with a lock of her hair as Kate continued whispering "You're daddy obviously loves you very, very much. He's so proud of you, already." she told the girl while swaying from side to side. Little did she know that Rick was watching their interaction from a distance.

When he announced dinner was ready, Kate tried to give Alexis back to him, but the girl didn't let go and it was even worse when Rick tried to take her, so Kate ended up eating with a bouncing baby girl on her lap, giggling every time the ring on the chain swinged. Later, Kate fed her a bottle and, after the girl burped, she put her to sleep and lay her in the crib.

"You're going to be a great mother some day, Katie."

"I don't think I'll even be a mother. It's not that I don't want them, I do, but I don't want my children to go through what I went through."

"You mentioned joining the PD. Which department?"

"I want to work homicide, but there's still a long way until I get there. Until them, I'll be just an ordinary uniform and probably end up working vice."

"That's so hot! I always pictured you as a cop, I even made Nikki Heat up!"

"Oh, I remember that! The book you were writing about me. It was great, by the way."

"You said that the last time, but we were too young."

"Will you publish it someday?" she asked

"I'd probably have to revise it and make it more suitable and detailed, but I don't see why not. Speaking of books, did you read the dedication from 'A Deadly Storm'?"

"No. No, I didn't."

"Let me grab a copy, then." he stood up and walked in his office. He walked back in the living room with the book in his hand and handed it to her.

It was already opened in one specific page. "To the extraordinary KB, whom I love beyond time and distance"

Her eyes teared as she looked at the page. He really did love her after all those years... She looked up at hm and lightly touched his cheek, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone as her hand moved to his neck. Her eyes met his in that familiar spark and she couldn't help but give one of those shiny smiles she only had for him.

"You still love me?" she asked knowingly and he nodded shyly. "Good. Because I still love you too."

Soon, his soft, warm lips were on hers. It felt just like she remembered, but yet it felt better. "Richard, I'm home!" Martha yelled as she walked in the loft. The woman froze in place at the sight of the beautiful young lady, who now sat at the other end of the couch. "Oh, God. Katherine Beckett? Is that you, my dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rodgers. I'm back."

The older woman rushed to her and forced her to stand up in order to give her a crushing hug. "Oh, finally. I told Richard you'd come back."

Kate gave Rick a questioning look, but he just shrugged. "Mother, will you let Kate go? We still have some, uh, talking to do."

"Sure, kiddo. I just stopped by to grab something to eat. I'm going to head off to my own loft now. It was great seeing you, darling. Please, don't leave again."

"I don't plan on it, Martha."

When Martha left them alone again, she sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her "Tell me about the things that I missed. Like, what happened to our friends?"

"Well, Javi and Kev joined the PD, as well - I'm sure you've seen them, already, right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Lanie and Javi broke up and made up a few times along the way, but now they're together for good. She's in med school and taking forensics. Jenny and Kevin are engaged and she's working part time as a teacher, but studying economics in NYU. Meredith -" Kate made a funny face and he laughed. "Well, Ms Jealous, Meredith is in L.A. trying out as an actress. Gina is the assistant of my editor/publisher which sucks."

"Wow. Seems like everybody's good then. I didn't hear from anyone. And, I found out what happened to the letters. Dad hid them. How could he do that?"

"I don't know, Katie. But I do know one thing. You're here now, we're together and we love each other more than ever. That's all that matters to me."

"Always?"

"Yeah, Katie. Always." And they shared another passionate kiss, this time a little more heated, each showing the other how much they'd missed being 'them'.

* * *

They had been together for about six months in their new relationship when it first happened.

Right after Alexis' first birthday party, to which Kate's - then forgiven - father attended, Rick started working on the little girl's speech. Despite of his endless efforts to make the child say 'daddy', her first word was 'momma'.

She first said it the night Kate came home from the precinct a little later than usual. As soon as Alexis spotted Kate by the door, she squealed "Momma!", leaving both parents frozen in astonishment.

Kate had moved in a couple of weeks before that, which was about the time little Lexi was taking her first steps.

While Kate remembered those recent happy moments, sitting on the bar stool and drinking her typical morning coffee on her first day off in ages, Rick watched her intently. He appreciated her presence in his life and wanted to make it official, but Kate was way too important for him and he wanted to do it right.

He knew she wasn't the kind of girl who'd like to be proposed to in air balloons while flying over God knows where. She was the kind of girl that would rather have it done more intimately, maybe just the two of them or some friends and family around.

He also knew she had become more close to Lanie. Those two could be called 'best friends for ever and ever'. Kate had probably shared whatever kind of information he needed and he was going to make Lanie it spill it out to him.

Kate's phone rang, startling both of them, and she answered it quietly, secretly hoping it wasn't anyone from the precinct needing something. Rick watched as her face changed from surprised to worried and then to something he ruled out as regret. "Okay, grandpa. I'll make sure to stop by ASAP. Yes, I'll bring them with me. Okay, bye."

As soon as she ended the call, she walked towards Rick, who was standing by the oven. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with tears. She hugged him tightly and just smelled the scent of his cologne, which she loved.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, Katie?"

"Erin was just admitted in the hospital. She's in a bad condition." she sniffled and tightened her grip on him "She wants to see me.


End file.
